


Unconditional

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Super fluffy end tho, a little angst at the beginning, adrienette - Freeform, marichat friendship, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Mme. Agreste has a big heart, and it’s one of the few things she passes onto her son Adrien.





	

“I love you unconditionally,” she said, smiling at her son like he were every star in the universe. She reached towards him and tickled along his ribs, stealing laughter from his chubby face whilst making herself laugh too.

“Ma _man!_  Stop!” he giggled, trying to wriggle out of her reach. When she wouldn’t let him escape, he said, “I’m gonna get you, too!” His tiny fingers surged forward, and he began tickling her back, causing both to go into fits of laughter.

Eventually, she conceded defeat, and the smile that lit up his face was completely worth it. “Oh, minou, you really showed me! How about I go make us some lunch to celebrate your victory, hm?”

“Ye- _es!”_ he exclaimed. She held her hand out for him to grab, and he took it, not even pausing at the fact her hand eclipsed his own. “I love you, maman, unditionly!”

She laughed at his attempt to use the word she had, and as she led them to the kitchen, she returned his affections by saying, “And I love you. Unconditionally.”

* * *

 

“I love you unconditionally,” she said. A smile graced her features, but anyone who spent time with her could tell it was a sad one. Her son wore a similar smile on his face when he saw hers.

“I know, maman. I love you, too. As unconditionally as you’ve always loved me,” he told her. He looked away, unsure of what to say, that much she could tell. She knew it was her and her husbands fault- they raised him to be polite, to not pry.

She reached forward, running her slender fingers through his hair as she had so many times in the past. She tried to smile a happier smile, and when she thought she succeeded, she said, “Love, don’t look so sad. I want you to always be happy.” Her fingers slid from his hair and caressed his face.

Leaning into her touch, he sighed, and a happier smile took the place of the sad one, despite them both knowing her own smile was faked. He just loved his mother too much to deny her request.

“Did you know that your father once bought me a star?” she asked him suddenly. He cast her a confused glance, but shook his head ‘no’ anyways. “Well, he did. He bought it for me on the day you were born. If there were less lights in the city, you would be able to see it, for it’s right above Paris. But even though I can’t see it, I know it’s still there. It’ll always be there, so long as I believe,” she said. She looked at him, her smile real now, and crushed him to her. “Despite it all, though, I’ve also always believed that you’re my star.” It took him a bit, but when the shock at the sudden embrace faded, he returned it. They both stayed like that for some time after.

* * *

 

“I love you unconditionally,” she said. “But me? Your love for me has conditions, and I just can’t stay right now.” She looked at her husband, but only saw a blur in his shape through her tears. She clutched her bag to her chest and looked outside, seeing her cab waiting beyond the gates.

“I-I’m sorry, please, I can- I’ll change, I promise I will,” he told her, desperate. He took a few steps towards her, only stopping when she moved to keep the distance between them. “Please, don’t go.”

“I have to,” she cried, turning away from him. She rubbed at her eyes and took a step out the door before pausing. “I’m going to my parents’ for a couple of weeks. I’ll come back after that, and you’ll have another chance. But for now, I just need time to think, and we need time to cool off. I want us to work, Gabriel, I really do. If not for us, then at the very least for our son. Tell him I love him,” she said, “unconditionally.”

And then she left.

* * *

 

“I love you unconditionally,” she used to say to him. She would say it everyday, often more than once. But it had been years since she last told him it. It had been years since she left him and his father. Years since she said she would be back. Years since the cab she’d taken was reported stolen, and she was reported missing. Adrien couldn’t even remember her voice anymore, but he remembered her words.

He remembered hearing her say she loved him unconditionally one last time, even though she didn’t know he was listening. He remembered the door closing, remembered seeing his father slide to his knees and cry silently. He remembered that his father never told him her words, that he stole them for himself instead.

He remembered that the reason for the distance between him and his father was because Adrien bore a striking resemblance to the woman that had gone missing. On the rare occasions Adrien and his father were together, Adrien tried to keep his own emotions in check, lest he break the shell of who his father used to be.

They never exchanged ‘I love you’s after she had left. But that never stopped Adrien from thinking them. It never stopped him from breaking down in his room when he should have been sleeping as he whispered out ‘I love you unconditionally’s to his pillows and sheets. 

* * *

 

“I love you unconditionally,” the kwami said, his arms crossed, eyes closed, and tail flicking back and forth. He reeked of cheese, and had been a major pain in the ass since day one, but Adrien had grown close to his kwami nonetheless.

“ _Thank you_ , Plagg,” Adrien breathed. The words sounded foreign coming from Plagg, but they felt _right_  all the same. “I love you too. Unconditionally.” He cupped his hands and drew the kwami to him in an attempt at a hug, but Plagg wriggled free.

“Aw, c’mon, kid, you know I’m not a hugger. Unless it’s cheese, of course,” he said, grinning his mischievous smile. He cracked an eye open and stared at his chosen for a moment before continuing, “Jeez, I didn’t mean to make ya cry!”

Adrien’s eyes widened, and his fingers moved to feel the dampness on his face. “N-no, you didn’t, it’s- I mean-”

His explanation, or attempt thereof, was cut off when his friend flew right in his face. They stared at each other until Plagg floated to his cheek and butted his head against it, a sure sign that he was trying to be affectionate. “Don’t hurt yourself, kid, I know,” he said, voice become a bit muddled when he began to purr.

While Plagg would never admit it, he loved his chosen with his entire being. He knew Adrien was affection-starved, which made him incredibly sad to see. He himself wasn’t one to comfort or offer condolences, but even so, he couldn’t keep from _trying_  when his boy was so haunted by loneliness.

If he had to endure a few hugs every now and again to make his charge happy, then he would do just that.

* * *

 

“I love you unconditionally,” he said, pouring his entire heart into his words. The girl before him gasped, and he waited for a response. His tail swished behind him, and his cat ears stood stock-still in anticipation.

“That one, that... Chat, that was _great!_ ” she told him, smiling brilliantly. Her voice was soft and gentle, filled with affection he wasn’t sure he deserved all the time. “There’s no way Ladybug will be able to say no to that.” A chuckle escaped her, and she reached up to dab at her eyes with her long sleeves. “It was beautiful, you silly cat.”

He sighed in relief, and his posture relaxed instantly. “Thanks for letting me practice on you, Purrincess. I’m sure I would mess it up with Ladybug if you hadn’t helped me purractice,” he said, offering a smile in return.

He wasn’t quite sure how he’d come to be so close with his classmate- as Chat Noir, no less!- but he was incredibly happy for it. She was vibrant and brilliant and, even if she was annoyed with him and his puns at times, she offered him her shoulder, always. She was the one that made him open up as a civilian more, telling him that friends don’t let friends face the world on their own. He’d taken those words to heart, and eventually he’d grown closer to a lot of people. He let them in, let _her_  in, and it was one of the best decisions he’d ever made.

His cheeks warmed at the thought of everything she’d done for him, whether she knew it or not, but he was brought from his thoughts when she groaned. “Why puns? What did I do to deserve this? It isn’t fair!” she said dramatically, throwing her arm across her eyes.

Chat snorted and said, “All’s fur in love and war, Mari.” She groaned again, but he could hear the laughter beneath it. They joked around awhile longer, neither wanting to be alone just yet, but eventually Chat had to leave.

“I must bid you farewell, Purrincess! Thanks again, fur helping this old cat out. I’ll tell you how it goes whenever I work up the courage to really tell her,” he said. She nodded in acknowledgement, unable to respond through her sleepy state.

He leaped away, and though he shrugged it off, he could have sworn he heard her say something when he was several rooftops away. 

“I love you too, ally cat.” Whether she said it or not, it made him smile. He’d had his suspicions for quite some time, and if she had truly said what he heard, he could all but confirm them.

“I really hope you’re my lady too, Princess,” he said when he landed inside his room.

* * *

 

“I love you unconditionally,” he said, nervousness intertwining with the love he’d poured into his words. It had been a few weeks before he both had the time and courage to confess to his lady. When she didn’t respond immediately, he closed his eyes and, heart thumping loudly in his chest, he said, “Please say something, my lady.” He waited awhile longer, but when no response came again, he cracked his eyes open. At the sight before him, they flew the rest of the way open, and he made his way over to her shaking frame. “I-I’m sorry, my lady, if I-”

A laugh interrupted him, one that was filled with so much pure joy he surely started to tear up. “Oh, minou, please don’t apologize,” she said, laughter still escaping her. Her hands covered her face, even as she spoke, but at her words, Chat reached forward and, tenderly, grabbed her wrists to draw her hands away from her face. A light blush covered her cheeks, tears rolled down her face, and she looked- she looked so happy. The joy radiating from her made his heart skip a beat, and he felt like the luckiest cat on the planet being able to make her so happy. “I love you, too, Chat. It took awhile for me to really realize it, but once I did- god, I just wish I’d realized it sooner. I’m sorry for making you wait,” she said, stepping up to him and wrapping her arms around his torso.

He returned the embrace, and sighed contentedly. “My lady, I would wait fur you furever if you so much as wished it,” he admitted truthfully. “Like I said- I love you.”

She hummed a response, and they stood in each other’s embrace, the sound of purring permeating the night.

They didn’t need to speak just then, but Ladybug had one more thing to say. “Chat?”

“Yes, Buginette?”

“I forgot to say it, but I love you unconditionally, too, you know. Think it was implied, but I want to make sure you know it for certain,” she said, and hugged him closer.

He pulled back just a little, so he could look down at her. His face was filled with affection for the girl before him, and his purring increased as his tail wrapped around her. “Thank you, my lady.”

* * *

 

“I love you unconditionally,” he told her, as he had so many times before. Over the years, he’d told her it as both Chat Noir and Adrien. He’d told it to Ladybug and to Marinette alike. (When she finally told him who she was, he cried for a solid twenty minutes out of happiness. She had held him the entire time, and he’d thanked her profusely afterwards, despite her saying he didn’t need to.)  He told her when they were working on homework, patrolling, getting through arguments- he told her it every chance he got. 

She glanced up from her work to return the phrase, but it got stuck in her throat when she took the picture in front of her in. He was kneeling right beside her, a box in his hand that opened to reveal a simple silver band. Her hands flew to her face, and she stared wide-eyed at him, pink dusting her features.

“Oh, Adrien,” she said, “I think you already know how I feel.” He smiled up at her, and she got up to pull him into a hug. “We’ve always been each other’s, minou. Now it’ll just be official,” she laughed. He joined in the laughter, and stood up.

“Might I see your hand, my Purrincess?” he asked, holding out his own. She placed hers in his, and with his other, he took the ring out of its box and slid it onto her finger. His lips brushed her knuckles, and she beamed at him. They watched each other, content in their own little world, until a phone rang and pierced the moment.

“I should get tha- Adrien!” she gasped. He had pulled her to his chest and lifted her up, spinning the both of them around. She giggled at his silly antics, and his hearty laugh filled the air. She heard the phone stop ringing, but didn’t particularly care. She could always call them back. For now, she and her fiancee would continue to live in the world they’d built together.

When his spinning slowed, he held her closer to them. Their foreheads and noses touched, and they both stared lovingly at the other.

“Adrien?”

“Mari?”

“Can I kiss you?” she asked. While Adrien always assured her she could kiss him whenever, he always appreciated her effort to make sure he was completely fine with it.

“Of course you can, Bugaboo,” he said, laughing when she rolled her eyes.

She moved slowly, with a purpose, and soon there was but a hairsbreadth between her lips and his. “I love you. Unconditionally,” she breathed before closing the distance. Their kiss was soft and gentle, filled with affection that hadn’t faded over time in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this in class and I had to write it :^) Comments and kudos are both appreciated! Find me on tumblr at the same name!


End file.
